'Hey it's Fans Day!' Unveiled An All-New Party Habit This Sunday
January 16, 2016 James Reid and Young JV IBC-13's top-rating, multi-awarded and trending youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! unveil and revamp a brand-new set, a new look, a new format and all-new and exciting performances as the Sunday feel-good party habit on Philippine TV this Sunday (January 17) as it celebrates the 2nd anniversary. Lighten up with the grand launch of the highly anticipated teleserye adaptation of Koreanovela Glory Jane led by The Mall Princess and SMTS premier talent Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao together with Maricar Reyes, Christian Vasquez, Hiro Volante and Keith Cruz. Prepare for a singing champions with Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars are Joshua Cadelina, David Archuleta, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy and Maegan Bascug; the feel-good party treat from Donnalyn Bartolome, Miguel Aguila, Alyssa Angeles and Young JV, and the exciting birthday celebration of Khalil Ramos. Ultimate boy group Harana (Joseph Marco, Marlo Mortel, Michael Pangilinan and Bryan Santos) performed the song The Tracks of My Hears (originally by Go West). Dream, believe and achieve added to the introduction of Secarats artists are Cherryz, Justin Ward, Francis, Hiro, Keith, Via Saroca, Michael Tañeca, Carleen Sky Aclan, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Denise Canlas. Stephanie Bangcot and Harold Rementilla are the newest addition of Hey it's Fans Day! barkada in the much-awaited segment Team Secarats. Feel the kilig overload with Before I Fall in Love loveteam Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga; the party dance number of Ysabel Ortega, BJ Forbes, Cassy Legaspi, Kobe Paras, Eugene Herrera, Yna Uy and Belle Mariano; and groove to the moves of Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw with Ingrid dela Paz, Albie Casiño, Cherryz and Dominic Roque. Musical tandem of James Reid and Young JV invided in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms featuring Moira Lacambra; and an all-out sing-along in Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada for Josh Padilla, Gabbi Garcia and Manolo Pedrosa. Hey it's Fans Day! airs every Sunday, 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HEYITSFANSDAYNEWYEARPARTY. 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (January 17, 2016) : Opening: Dominic Roque, Gabbi Garcia and Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers (dance for Move Your Body by Eiffel 65) : Josh Padilla (sing for Dyslexic Heart by Paul Westerberg) : Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (Heroes (We Could Be) by Alesso) : Cherryz Mendoza (sing for Break the Rules - Charli) : Ysabel Ortega and BJ Forbes : Kobe Paras and Cassy Legaspi : James Reid and Young JV (Where Them Girls At by David Guetta fea. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) : James and Young JV with Josh and Cherryz (Where Them Girls At by David Guetta fea. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) with Rodjun, Liza and Diego, Alexandra and BJ, Kobe and Cassy : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Josh Padilla, Coleen Garcia, Young JV and Gabbi Garcia : Production number : Harana (sing The Tracks of My Tears - Go West) : Got To Have You - Young JV : Ready For Tonight by Dimaro and Rosette : Caught Up In You - 38 Special (alternative rock for the 80's) : Crazy 'Bout U - Jessica Reynoso feat. Apl.de.ap : Love Isn't - Same Same (love song) : Tempo Everybody Get Up - Tempo feat. Manola (dance) : You Can't Be Right - Mayonnaise : The Juans (sing Ating ang Mundo) (on APO Tanghali Na! on January 16, 2016) : Cherryz Mendoza sing "One Day" in Hey it's Fans Day! (YouTube) : Cherryz Mendoza, the lead star of Glory Jane singing One Day on Hey it's Fans Day!. : Joy Viado : Hiro Volante : Maricar Reyes : Francis Magundayao : Cherryz Mendoza (sing One Day) : Rico dela Paz : Christian Vasquez : Keith Cruz : Justin Ward : Joy/Hiro/Maricar/Francis/Cherryz/Rico/Christian/Keith/Justin : James Reid (promote for Cherryz Mendoza in Glory Jane) 'Birthday celebration during ''Hey it's Fans Day! episode (history) '''2014 *Janella Salvador (first-ever birthday bash: April 6, 2014) *Joshua Cadelina ( singing There's No Easy Way) and Ingrid dela Paz (April 13, 2014) *Abby Bautista (April 20, 2014) *James Reid, Yassi Pressman, Francis Magundayao, Albie Casiño and Josh Padilla (May 11, 2014) *Diego Loyzaga and Tricia Santos (May 18, 2014) *Jerome Ponce (June 1, 2014) *Donnalyn Bartolome (July 6, 2014) *Young JV, Sue Ramirez (first-ever grand 18th birthday) and Dominic Roque (July 20, 2014) *Neil Coleta (August 3, 2014) *Ella Cruz (grand 18th birthday) and Chienna Filomeno (August 17, 2014) *Aria Clemente and Sofia Andres (August 24, 2014) *Coleen Garcia, Miguel Aguila and Kobe Paras (September 21, 2014) *Michelle Vito and Teejay Marquez (September 28, 2014) *Rodjun Cruz (October 5, 2014) *Nadine Lustre and Andre Paras (October 26, 2014) *Shanne Velasco (November 2, 2014 singing Narito Ako) *Michael Pangilinan (November 23, 2014) *Alexandra Macanan (November 30, 2014) *Jazz Ocampo and Nichole Baranda (December 14, 2014) *David Archuleta and Kristel Fulgar (December 28, 2014) 2015 *Mavy and Cassy Legaspi and Elisse Joson (January 4, 2015) *Marlo Mortel and Liza Soberano (January 11, 2015) *Khalil Ramos and Inah Estrada (Janaury 18, 2015) *Ysabel Ortega (January 25, 2015) *Mccoy de Leon (February 15, 2015) *Shy Carlos (March 15, 2015) *BJ Forbes (March 22, 2015) *Janella Salvador (April 5, 2015 singing Loving You) *Ingrid dela Paz and Joshua Cadelina (singing Ikaw Ang Lahat sa Akin) and Abby Bautista (April 19, 2015) *Francis Magundayao and Albie Casiño (May 10, 2015) *James Reid. Yassi Pressman, AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Diego Loyzaga (May 17, 2015) *Rico dela Paz, Tricia Santos (May 24, 2015) *Jerome Ponce (May 31, 2015) *Belle Mariano (June 7, 2015) *Donnalyn Bartolome (July 5, 2015) *Young JV, Sue Ramirez and Dominic Roque (July 19, 2015) *Neil Coleta (August 2, 2015) *Ella Cruz and Chienna Filomeno (August 16, 2015) *Sofia Andres (August 23, 2015) *Coleen Garcia, Miguel Aguila and Kobe Paras (September 20, 2015) *Teejay Marquez (September 27, 2015) *Michelle Vito (grand 18th birthday) and Rodjun Cruz (October 4, 2015) *Shanne Velasco (sing Love Always Finds Way by Peabo Bryson) and Andre Paras (November 1, 2015) *Kristofer Martin (November 15, 2015) *Michael Pangilinan, Gabbi Garcia (dancing with Coleen Garcia in 54 Strangers - Seven Lions, Myon & Shane) and Alexandra Macanan (November 29, 2015) *Christian Sy and Nichole Baranda (December 13, 2015) *David Archuleta and Kristel Fulgar (December 27, 2015) 2016 *Liza Soberano (grand 18th birthday), Marlo Mortel, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi and Elisse Joson (January 3, 2016) *Khalil Ramos (January 17, 2016) *Ysabel Ortega (January 24, 2016) *Denise Canlas (February 7, 2016) *Sarah Ortega (February 14, 2016) *Bret Jackson (March 13, 2016) *Cherryz Mendoza (March 20, 2016) *Janella Salvador (grand 18th birthday) (March 27, 2016 singing Evergreen by Barba Streisand) (BJ Forbes for an 18th birthday) *Patrisha Samson and Kyle Vergara (April 10, 2016) *Joshua Cadelina (singing The Times Of Your Life) and Abby Bautista (April 17, 2016) *James Reid (May 1, 2016) *Francis Magundayao and Albie Casiño (May 8, 2016) *Gerald Santos, Josh Padilla, Tricia Santos and Diego Loyzaga (May 15, 2016) *Rico dela Paz (May 22, 2016) *Riva Quenery (May 29, 2016) *Belle Mariano (June 5, 2016) *Jerome Ponce and Hiro Volante (June 12, 2016) *Aryanna Epperson (June 19, 2016) *Renz Aytona (July 3, 2016) *Donnalyn Bartolome (July 10, 2016) *Sue Ramirez and Dominic Roque (July 17, 2016) *Young JV and Claudia Barretto (July 24, 2016) *Ella Cruz, Leslie Santos Diaz of Hype Five and Chienna Filomeno (August 14, 2016) *Sofia Andres (grand 18th birthday with Diego Loyzaga, Rico dela Paz, Teejay Marquez, Jerome Ponce, Kobe Paras, Eugene Herrera, CJ Navato, Bimby Aquno-Yap, Jr., Paul Salas, Kyle Vergara, Ranz Kyle, Carlo Lacana, Julian Estrada, Shaun Salvador, John Manalo, Kurt Perez, Byron Ortile, Carlos Dala) (August 21, 2016) *Miguel Aguila, Kobe Paras and Julian Trono (September 18, 2016) *Coleen Garcia, Jestin Manalo of Hype Five, Angelina Cruz and Teejay Marquez (September 25, 2016) *Michelle Vito (October 2, 2016) *Francyss "Kiko" Abuan (October 9, 2016) *Manolo Pedrosa and Aaron Rosario (October 16, 2016) *Erika Mae Salas (October 23, 2016) *Shanne Velasco (November 6, 2016) *Michael Pangilinan and Martin del Rosario (November 27, 2016) *Alexandra Macanan (December 4, 2016) *Gabbi Garcia (grand 18th birthday) (December 11, 2016) *Christian Sy, Jazz Ocampo and Nichole Baranda (December 18, 2016) *David Archuleta and Kristel Fulgar (December 25, 2016) 2017 *Marlo Mortel and Cassy Legaspi (Janaury 1, 2017) (Mavy Legaspi for 16th birthday) *150th episode (January 15, 2017) *Ysabel Ortega (grand 18th birthday with BJ Forbes, Paolo Santiago, Kobe Paras, Manalo Pedrosa, Paul Salas, Mavy Legaspi, Joseph Andre Garcia, Carlo Lacana, Kurt Perez, Ogie Escanilla, Nathaniel Britt, Carlos Dala, Luis Gabriel Moreno, Byron Ortile, Kyle Vergara, Dale Baldillo, Renz Valerio and the daughter of former Senator Lito Lapid with singer Michelle Ortega) and Khalil Ramos (January 22, 2017) *Almer Cason of Hype Five (January 29, 2017) *Denise Canlas (February 5, 2017) *Sarah Ortega (February 12, 2017) *Nikki Gonzales (February 19, 2017) *Julia Barretto, Bret Jackson and Franchesca Salcedo (March 12, 2017) *Cherryz Mendoza (March 19, 2017) *BJ Forbes (March 26, 2017) *Janella Sallvador, Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Patrisha Samson (April 2, 2017) *Kyle Vergara (April 9, 2017) *Joshua Cadelina (April 16, 2017) *Abby Bautista (April 23, 2017) *James Reid (May 7, 2017) *Gerald Santos, Josh Padilla, Francis Magundayao, Tricia Santos and Albie Casiño (May 14, 2017) *AJ Muhlach, Raisa Dayrit and Christian Salonga of Hype Five (May 21, 2017) *Diego Loyzaga, Rico dela Paz, Sceven Nolasco of Hype Five, Luis Gabriel Moreno and Riva Quenery (May 28, 2017) *Jerome Ponce (June 4, 2017) *Hiro Volante and Belle Mariano (June 11, 2017) *Aryanna Epperson (June 18, 2017) *Renz Aytona (July 2, 2017) *Donnalyn Bartolome (July 9, 2017) *Sue Ramirez (July 16, 2017) *Young JV, Anja Aguilar, Dominic Roque and Claudia Barretto (18th birthday) (July 23, 2017) *Barbie Imperial (July 30, 2017) *Jhazmyne Tobias (August 6, 2017) *Ella Cruz, Leslie Santos Diaz of Hype Five and Chienna Filomeno (August 13, 2017) *Sofia Andres, Mark Neumann, Zaijian Jaranilla and Prince Villanueva (August 20, 2017) *Zonia Mejia (August 27, 2017) *Miguel Aguila, Kobe Paras and Julian Trono (September 17, 2017) *Coleen Garcia, Jestin Manalo of Hype Five, Angelina Cruz and Teejay Marquez (September 24, 2017) *Michelle Vito (October 1, 2017) *Francyss "Kiko" Abuan (October 8, 2017) *Manolo Pedrosa and Aaron Rosario (October 15, 2017) *Joyce Abestano, Erika Mae Salas and Dexie Daulat (October 22, 2017) *Nadine Lustre (October 29, 2017) *Shanne Velasco and Grae Fernandez (November 5, 2017) *Jane de Leon (November 19, 2017) *Michael Pangilinan, Martin del Rosario and Heaven Peralejo (November 26, 2017) *Gabbi Garcia and Alexandra Macanan (December 2, 2017) *Christian Sy and Nichole Baranda (December 9, 2017) *Jazz Ocampo (December 16, 2017) *David Archuleta (December 23, 2017) *Kristel Fulgar (December 30, 2017)